


I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills 2018 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And Steve is a human icicle, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bucky Barnes is a literal space heater, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, Skiing, Smut, Snowed In, a stubborn as fuck human icicle, dude is so fuckin warm, only sort of kind of lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: "Steve."It’s Bucky. A glance at the clock shows Steve that it’s twelve thirty. Why the hell was he still awake?Howthe hell was he still awake?“Steve,” Bucky repeats, his whisper practically a hiss. “I know you’re awake.”“Why areyouawake?” Steve whispers back.“C’mere,” Bucky says, ignoring Steve’s question.“What?”“C’mere,” he says again and then scoots to the side and gently pats the space beside him. “I can see you shaking, Stevie. Get your ass up here or I’ll drag you up here myself.” His tone tells Steve that he’s completely serious about that threat. Threat or not, however, Steve doesn’t hesitate this time, squirming out of the sleeping bag and tiptoeing over to Bucky’s mattress. Sharing a bed means sharing body heat, and Steve can’t deny that that sounds like absolute heaven right now. (So does the fact that he’s sharing withBucky, but that’s not the point.)





	I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Steve Bingo fic number threeeee woo! The prompt for this one is “sharing a bed”! I had a lot of fun writing this one! Things get a little cold, then a whole lotta hot ;) 
> 
> Thanks to everyone over at the Stucky discord and the Marvel Creators Network that helped me out and encouraged me for this one! <3
> 
> This one's unbeated again, I was too impatient haha. Sorry for any mistakes! :p
> 
> The title comes from [I’ve Got My Love To Keep Me Warm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJdfSXlB_8I) by Ella Fitzgerald, which is like literally a perfect song for this fic and also Ella Fitzgerald has like priiiime music for stucky.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys like it!!

“So here we are,” Natasha announces, fitting the key into the lock and turning it until it clicks. She uses the toe of her boot to push the door open.

One by one, the whole group shuffles in— Natasha followed by Clint, then Sam and Tony and Pepper, and last but not least, Steve and Bucky— and everyone drops their bags in a heap near the door. 

“Holy shit, Nat,” Clint blurts, walking deeper into the cabin and doing a one-eighty spin. “You didn’t tell us your uncle is  _ loaded _ . This place is fucking huge!” 

Natasha just laughs and shakes her hair from her face with a shrug. “It’s really not that special. It’s the same size as all the other cabins, just maybe slightly larger.”

Tony snorts. “Same size or slightly larger, which is it?” He shoots, crossing his arms over his chest. Despite the unimpressed tone of his question, there’s no denying the awe in his eyes as he looks around. 

Pepper promptly elbows Tony in the ribs, earning a soft grunt from him, and sends Natasha a sweet smile. “I think it’s lovely here.” 

“Yeah, Nat,” Bucky chimes in, giving the place an appreciative nod. “This place is really nice.”

“It’s too bad we’re only here for the day,” Steve says, chuckling a little before he adds, “I think hanging out here would be much better than the slopes.”

Beside him, Bucky rolls his eyes and drops a heavy arm around Steve’s shoulders so he can pull his smaller frame into his side. Steve tries to pretend to be annoyed by it, but he goes easily. He can’t help it that under Bucky’s arm is his favorite place to be. 

“Oh, come on. The slopes ain’t gonna be that bad, Stevie,” Bucky assures, squeezing the top of Steve’s shoulder. “I’ll stick with you on the bunny hill if it makes you feel better,” he offers, his tone light and teasing, but genuine nonetheless.

Steve shoves Bucky away, but there’s a hint of a smile on his face. As if he could actually be upset with Bucky’s ribbing. “Fuck off. We can’t all love the idea of flinging ourselves off an icy cliff,” he retorts, rolling his eyes fondly. 

“Steve, man, what the hell are you on about? You throw yourself at every damn swinging fist you see and you’re afraid of an itty bitty hill?” Sam barks out a laugh. 

Steve fixes a glare on Sam. “I’m not  _ afraid _ of it,” he argues, puffing out his chest as he crosses his arms over it. He’s standing up just a little bit taller, as if that’ll show Sam. He can feel Bucky’s body shaking against his with silent laughter and he elbows him, hard. “Shut up, Buck. I’m  _ not _ !” 

Bucky holds up his hands in surrender. “Hey, I didn’t say anything!” 

“‘Kay, just ‘cause Rogers doesn’t like to ski doesn’t mean the rest of don’t. Are we gonna sit here and argue about his perpetual fear of sticks and ice or are we actually gonna hit the sticks and ice?” Tony asks, lifting a brow as he glances between the group.

“Oh my god, I’m not scared of skiing!” Steve exclaims, letting out a frustrated huff. 

  
  


Steve’s scared of skiing. Well, he’s not scared of skiing itself. Just everything that it entails. Like the running headfirst into an oncoming tree— which he nearly did had it not been for Bucky skillfully grabbing his arm to pull him out of the way as the two of them careened down the small hill. He’s also scared that he’s permanently bruised his ass what with how many times he fell and he’s scared that the deep set chill in his bones isn’t just from being out in the cold, but is a warning sign of an impending case of pneumonia.

“I’ve gotta give it to you, Steve,” Sam says, waving a cinnamon stick through the air before pointing it right at Steve. “That hill totally kicked your ass, but you sure put up one hell of a fight.”

Scoffing, Steve accepts the steaming mug of hot chocolate Pepper holds out for him and settles back onto the stool next to Bucky, who drops an arm around Steve’s shoulders. He’s been doing that since they got to the cabin, telling Steve that he’s just trying to act as a second layer of skin to keep Steve warm. “Thanks, Pepper,” Steve tells her sweetly before turning an unimpressed glare to Sam. “And fuck you, Wilson.” 

“Hey now,” Clint chimes in, and from the smirk on his face Steve already knows that whatever is about to come out of his mouth isn’t going to be in his favor. “Sam said you put up one hell of a fight. That sounds like a compliment to me.” 

Steve rolls his eyes. “Kind of a backwards compliment you’ve got there, don’t you think?”

“You know,” Natasha says, her eyes glinting mischievously. “I distinctly recall seeing you fall on your ass a few times too, Clint.” She hides her smirk with a sip of her hot chocolate. 

“That definitely happened,” Tony says. “I caught one of them on video.” 

“Hah!” Steve shouts and removes one frozen hand from around his mug to reach out and high five Tony. As small a victory it is, it’s still a victory. 

Tony slaps his hand against Steve’s and then laughs. “I’ve got a few of you too, Rogers,” he adds, grinning wickedly. “Way more than I have of Barton.”

Steve groans and buries his face into Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Oh  _ man _ , I’d love to see those!” Sam laughs.

“Alright, alright, lay off of Steve, would you?” Bucky says. “I, for one, think he did great today. It may have taken him nearly the whole time, but he made it down the hill once without falling by the end. That’s pretty damn impressive for a beginner like him.” 

The soft, proud look Bucky gives Steve has nearly enough warmth flooding through his body to thaw his limbs. He leans into Bucky’s side and nudges his ribs with his elbow. “Thanks, Buck. ‘Preciate it.” 

“I agree with Bucky,” Pepper adds from her perch near the stove. She’s stirring a new batch of hot chocolate, slowly pouring in the milk. “The first time I ever skied I don’t think I ever made it down without falling.” 

“Aw, and I bet you still looked cute even when you fell on your ass,” Tony grins, sidling up to Pepper to kiss her cheek. 

Pepper just rolls her eyes and playfully swats the spatula at Tony. 

“Hold up, how come it’s cute when Pepper falls but when Steve falls it’s funny?” Bucky questions, arching a brow at Tony.

“Pep’s my girlfriend. Everything she does is cute,” Tony responds with a shrug and a  _ what can you do about it _ expression.

It’s Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes, but he doesn’t say anything back to Tony. He can’t exactly argue with his logic. 

“Hey, Nat?” Steve asks, deciding a change of topic is decidedly necessary. Despite the fact that he knows it’s all in good fun, he’s getting a little sick of talking about his lack of skiing skills.

“What’s up, Steve?” Natasha replies, giving him her full attention.

“You got a shower I could use? I can’t shake the cold, I think some hot water might help,” Steve says.

Natasha nods. “Yeah, down the hall, third door on the left. There should be towels in the cabinet under the sink.”

“Thanks,” Steve replies. He drains the rest of his hot chocolate and sets the mug on the counter behind him, then turns to Bucky. “Don’t let them talk about me falling on my ass while I’m gone,” he instructs with a grin.

“Aye aye captain,” Bucky responds with a little salute, and then Steve’s off.

  
  


“Fuck, are we stuck?” 

It’s the first thing Steve hears as he walks back down the hall towards the kitchen after his shower— which did absolutely nothing to get rid of the cold. At first he thinks Tony’s talking to Sam or Clint. They’re the only two other people that would be stupid enough to get themselves stuck in some sort of kitchen appliance they’re messing with. 

As he turns the corner, however, his eyes are immediately drawn to the big window above the sink that now has the curtains drawn completely open. All Steve can see through the glass is a flurry of pure white. He didn’t notice it before, but now he can hear the whistling of the wind too, even through the thick cabin walls. 

“Shit, is that the snowstorm?” Steve asks, catching everyone’s attention. 

He notices, but doesn’t comment on, the way Bucky’s features soften upon seeing Steve bundled back up in the thick knit sweater he was wearing before they changed into their ski gear. 

“It is,” Natasha confirms, her mouth twisting down. “It wasn’t supposed to hit until tomorrow, but it looks like it didn’t want to miss the fun.” 

“Which means we can’t drive home today like we planned,” Clint adds and presses his lips together. 

“It’s not ideal, but I think it could be kind of fun,” Bucky says, lifting his shoulder in a brief shrug. “Plus we’re all tired as shit from skiing so now none of us have to try to stay awake to make the drive,” he adds.

“Ooh, you’re right. I didn’t even think of that,” Sam replies, nodding appreciatively. 

“So what are we going to do for the rest of the night then?” Steve asks.

“I think my uncle has a pretty hefty collection of movies somewhere,” Natasha answers.

“Movie marathon! Yes!” Tony exclaims, pumping a fist through the air. “Your uncle better have impeccable taste in films,” he says, pointing an accusatory finger at Natasha.

  
  


Natasha’s uncle does, in fact, have impeccable taste in films. The rest of their evening is spent watching movie after movie, only pausing a few times to replenish their supply of hot chocolate and popcorn and once to make an actual meal for dinner. 

By the time ten o’clock rolls around, however, everyone is having trouble keeping their eyes open. A long day of hitting the slopes can do that. Steve himself has nearly fallen asleep against Bucky several times. He’s managed to catch himself every time, but Bucky hasn’t been quite as lucky. At one point, Steve catches him snoring softly for a few minutes before jerking awake again. 

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m pooped,” Sam says, stretching his arms out before letting out a long yawn as if to emphasize his point. “Your uncle won’t mind if we crash in any of the rooms, right?” He asks Natasha.

Before Natasha can even reply though, Tony’s rising to his feet, shaking his head rapidly. “Sam, don’t be ridiculous, we’re not gonna use the nice rooms,” he says. A look of confusion crosses everyone’s face. 

“Tony what do you mean we’re not going to use the rooms? What else are we going to use? The snow?” Steve asks sarcastically, lifting a curious eyebrow and sticking a hand on his popped out hip. 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Not the snow, dipshit. We’re gonna kick it camp style. Ah, ah, ah, nope! I don’t wanna hear a single complaint outta any of you,” he says, pointing a stern finger around the room. “Gonna get some quality bonding time, the seven of us.” Tony grins. “Gotta build up those strong friendships and all that sappy bullshit,” he laughs. Then he turns to Natasha. “Your uncle got any blow up mattresses?”

Natasha thinks for a moment. “Actually, I think he might. I’ll go look for them,” she responds. “Clint, come help me.”

“Sure thing,” Clint says, and the two of them disappear down the hallway to look for the blow up mattresses.

It doesn’t take them long to locate the mattresses, and when they return Natasha’s carrying two of them while Clint has the third as well as a rolled up sleeping bag.

“He only had three, so some of us will have to share. And Clint found the sleeping bag so someone can take that too,” Natasha informs, and she and Clint drop the mattresses and the sleeping bag unceremoniously in a pile. 

“Pep and I can share a mattress,” Tony offers, sliding his arm around Pepper’s waist. Pepper tiredly leans into the touch and rests her head against Tony’s chest. She looks ready to fall asleep on her feet.

Steve can relate. He feels so bone tired and completely sore from falling so many times. He just wants to curl up and sleep like the dead. He and Bucky are still squished together on the couch, and he’s half tempted to follow Pepper’s lead and just use Bucky as a pillow. 

“Great,” Natasha says and leans down to grab one of the mattresses. She flings it towards Tony, who catches it cleanly and gets to work on pumping it full of air. “Clint and I can take one of the other mattresses,” Natasha adds, and she too starts to blow it up.

“Well, I’m not sharing with either of you, and I sure as hell ain’t using that sleeping bag, so I’ll take the couch,” Sam declares with a grin. “It’s probably the comfiest fake bed anyways.” 

“That leaves one mattress left, which one of you wants it?” Clint asks, holding the mattress out towards Steve and Bucky. 

Steve slowly extricates himself from Bucky and rises to his feet. He pads over to where the sleeping bag is laying lonely on the ground and picks it up. “You can have the mattress, Buck,” he says, tipping his chin towards Clint’s hand. 

Bucky frowns and stands up as well. “Nah, Stevie, it’s alright. Gimme the bag, you take the mattress,” he tries to argue.

The sleeping bag is already out of it’s protective cover, and Steve’s unrolling it. He pauses long enough to shake his head at Bucky. “Really, Buck, m’fine. The sleeping bag’ll probably be warmer anyways,” he shrugs. 

“You sure?” Bucky asks, taking the air mattress from Clint.

“Positive,” Steve responds. 

“Alright. You tell me if you wanna switch though, okay?” 

Steve rolls his eyes fondly at Bucky. “Sure thing,” he replies, and turns back to the bag. 

 

Once everyone’s beds are blown up and pillows and blankets are passed out, the lights are shut off and everyone settles in for the night. 

It’s not long before the quiet sounds of Clint’s snores are filling the room, along with the hushed breathing of the sleeping. 

Steve, unfortunately, is not among those few. The sleeping bag, much to his disappointment, is in fact  _ not _ warmer. Not at all. Steve’s tucked himself up in the fabric, is even clutching the top of it against his body to trap the heat inside, but none of that’s really working. He’s still absolutely freezing and shaking like a leaf. He’s honestly surprised his teeth aren’t chattering yet, he can barely feel his toes as is. 

He shifts in the sleeping bag and rolls over, hoping that even a movement that small will at least get  _ some _ blood pumping through his body to warm him up. Alas, he’s not so lucky. 

“Steve.” 

It’s Bucky. A glance at the clock shows Steve that it’s twelve thirty. Why the hell is he still awake?  _ How _ the hell is he still awake? 

“Steve,” Bucky repeats, his whisper practically a hiss. “I know you’re awake.”

“Why are  _ you _ awake?” Steve whispers back. 

“C’mere,” Bucky says, ignoring Steve’s question.

“What?” 

“C’mere,” he says again and then scoots to the side and gently pats the space beside him. “I can see you shaking, Stevie. Get your ass up here or I’ll drag you up here myself.” His tone tells Steve that he’s completely serious about that threat. Threat or not, however, Steve doesn’t hesitate this time, squirming out of the sleeping bag and tiptoeing over to Bucky’s mattress. Sharing a bed means sharing body heat, and Steve can’t deny that that sounds like absolute heaven right now. (So does the fact that he’s sharing with  _ Bucky _ , but that’s not the point.)

He slips quietly underneath the blankets on the empty half of Bucky’s mattress and does his best to settle in as quietly as possible. His back is to Bucky, so it comes as a complete surprise when Bucky’s arm suddenly drapes itself over his hip and his hand settles against Steve’s stomach before he starts to pull Steve closer to his body. Steve’s heart races in his chest and he holds his breath as Bucky plasters himself against Steve’s back and nuzzles his nose against the back of Steve’s neck. 

“You’re fucking freezing,” Bucky mumbles into the skin, the vibrations from his voice sending a shiver down Steve’s spine that he, thankfully, can blame on the fact that he’s a human icicle at the moment. 

“Sorry,” Steve replies sheepishly and lets himself relax in Bucky’s embrace. It’s cozy. So completely cozy and if Steve’s not careful he can get way too used to this. He can already feel his skin tingling at every point of contact between them as his body steals the heat radiating off of Bucky’s. Bucky’s always been naturally very warm; it’s one of the reasons why he hates summer so much. (It’s one of the reasons Steve  _ loves _ summer so much, seeing Bucky walking around in nothing but thin tank tops and boxers; sometimes he’ll even forgo the shirt completely. Steve loves it.) Right now, he loves it for a completely different reason. Bucky’s human heater abilities are quite the blessing right now. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, Stevie,” Bucky says. “Didn’t want you catching hypothermia over there and there’s plenty of room for you here.” 

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve says. 

“Don’t mention it.”

A few moments of comfortable silence pass before Bucky’s opening his mouth again. “Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I’m really proud of you for trying so hard to learn how to ski today,” he tells Steve. “I think it was really brave of you to do that, and to take all that crap from the rest of the guys.” 

A slow smile spreads across Steve’s lips. “Couldn’t have done it without you,” he responds. “You taught me everything I know,” he laughs.

Steve can feel Bucky’s smile against his neck, and he has to refrain from nuzzling back into Bucky’s arms. “Keep up the stellar training and I’ll have you skiing like a pro in no time.”

“I look forward to that,” Steve says genuinely. Truth be told, he wouldn’t actually mind skiing again if it was with Bucky. Truth be told, he’d probably do anything if it was with Bucky. 

Another amicable silence settles between them and Steve lets his eyes drift shut. He feels much more comfortable on the mattress with Bucky than he did in the pathetic sleeping bag on the cold, hard floor. He’s starting to feel his arms and legs again, but his toes still feel like ten little icicles. Naturally, he does what any human with cold feet and a warm body beside them would do. He shoves his toes in between Bucky’s calves. 

A muffled noise of surprise falls from Bucky’s mouth and his body stiffens for a moment at the sudden shock of cold. “Fuck, Steve!” He hisses as quietly as possible. “Holy shit are those your feet or blocks of ice, god damn.” 

Steve snickers. “Sorry, sorry. I can’t really feel my toes,” he says. “And you’re just so hot.” The second the words are out of his mouth Steve’s eyes widen and he freezes in Bucky’s arms. “I… I mean… I didn’t… that’s not… I just meant you’re  _ really warm _ . Not… not  _ hot— _ shit, not that you’re not hot… because you are… attractive… but that’s not what I meant…”

Bucky’s body is quaking with silent laughter, his nose still pressed against Steve’s neck. “Oh, so you think I’m hot then?” He asks, voice light and teasing. 

Steve feels hot all over from more than just Bucky’s body heat. He’s sure that he’s blushing up a storm right now, and he’s thankful for the cover of the night to at least hide that fact. “You know that’s not what I meant, Buck,” he tries to argue, but Bucky’s not having it.

“But you think I’m hot. You said it yourself, Stevie. No take backs,” he counters, and Steve doesn’t have to see his face to know that he’s got a devilish grin stretched across his lips. 

Steve bites down on his lip and hesitates. “Well, yeah,” he finally says, and now even his ears feel hot from his blush. 

“Good to know,” Bucky replies elusively, and god damn, Steve’s mind is suddenly whirring, trying to make sense of just what that means. 

He’s honest to god about to ask when a shiver wracks through his body so hard his head almost knocks against Bucky’s jaw. 

There’s a pause, and it almost feels like there’s something anticipatory in the air. Steve’s holding his breath and he doesn’t even know why. 

But then. Then Bucky’s letting out a shaky breath, almost as if he’s… nervous… about whatever he’s about to say. “I uh… y’know, I think I know a way to make you warm,” he says— whispers, right into Steve’s ear. His lips brush against the shell of Steve’s ear as he says it, and the hand resting against the middle of Steve’s stomach slowly begins to inch lower. Steve’s eyes flutter shut on their own accord and his heart starts to hammer against his ribcage. 

“Yeah?” Steve asks breathily, unable to grasp any form of control over the way he’s reacting to Bucky. 

Instead of using his words to answer, Bucky uses his hands. He drags his left one down Steve’s abdomen,  _ so god damn slow _ , and when his fingers finally reach the waistband of Steve’s boxers, rather than slipping right past it, Bucky pauses to tease. He dips the tips of his fingers beneath the band, pulling it away from Steve’s skin for a brief second before letting it snap back against it. 

Steve’s biting so hard on his bottom lip and Bucky hasn’t even touched him yet. He’s already straining in his boxers too, Bucky’s whispers in his ear and the feather light, teasing touches having done it for him. “Bucky,” he whines quietly.

“Shh,” Bucky warns, pushing his fingers beneath Steve’s waistband again. “You’ve got to be quiet,” he murmures hotly, and then without warning pushes his whole hand into Steve’s boxers and closes his fingers around his dick. 

Steve throws an arm over his mouth to muffle the noise he absolutely can’t help, and his eyes practically roll back at the sudden pressure. Bucky’s hand is strong and firm around his dick, and Steve has to do everything in his power not to buck his hips up yet.

Bucky pulls his fist up the length of Steve’s dick and circles the pad of his thumb around the head, making sure to catch the precome already gathered there. Then he’s shifting his hand back down, tracing a finger over one of the veins. 

When his hand reaches the base once more he gives it a little squeeze, and on the next upstroke he twists his hand enough to get a new angle on his grasp. It feels so good that Steve nearly goes boneless then and there. 

His breathing is coming out in harsh puffs from his nose, and he’s biting down so hard on his lip to keep his sounds in that he’s beginning to taste that familiar metallic. Steve’s still very aware that they’re not in the privacy of their own room, but are in the living room with the rest of their friends mere inches away. The possibility of getting caught is  _ very _ real, but Steve’s not worried by it. It actually turns him on more than he’d like to admit. 

“Warmin’ up yet, Stevie?” Bucky whispers, voice so low and so husky that it sends a jolt of pleasure straight to Steve’s dick.

“Sh-shit, Buck,” Steve says, and it’s a little louder than it should be given the circumstances. 

“Gotta stay quiet for me,” Bucky says, slowing the pace of his hand. “Think you can do that? Or do I have to stop?”

Steve lets out a low whine at that and shakes his head vigorously. “If you fucking stop I'll shove you off one of these mountains without your skis,” he threatens, voice much softer this time. 

Bucky snorts, but his hand doesn't falter once. Instead, he speeds up his motions and jerks Steve even quicker. 

A choked out sound slips from Steve's mouth, despite Bucky’s recent warnings, and suddenly a hand is sliding up to cover his mouth tight enough to keep any more sound from leaving. 

“What did I just say, Stevie?” Bucky asks sharply, and twists his hand again. It’s so fucking good, and that combined with Bucky’s hand over his mouth— which Steve didn't even realize he’s into— spurs him on.

Steve knows he’s starting to grow a little careless. He’s not trying to hold his hips back anymore, and every thrust up into Bucky’s hand causes the air mattress to groan beneath their shifting weight. It’s not loud enough to wake anyone, but if it keeps up it could. He can’t help it, though. Bucky’s hand feels so good and he knows exactly how to move his fingers. Steve’s only had a few handjobs in his life, but this one certainly takes the cake.

He’s beginning to get reckless with his noises as well, thanks to the hand still clasped firmly over his mouth. Bucky stops shushing him, though, and moves on to pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to the side of Steve’s neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin there. Steve’s sure he’s going to wake up with more than a few marks, but he doesn’t care in the slightest. 

Bucky’s pumping his fist over Steve’s dick so fast, but the speed isn’t taking away from the finesse of it all. It’s clear that Bucky’s incredibly skilled at this, and it’s driving Steve absolutely crazy. So is the distinct feeling of Bucky’s hardened cock pressing firmly against Steve’s ass. The desire to reach back and touch Bucky in return is overwhelming. 

“You close?” Bucky asks. He’s breathing hotly, panting a little from exertion. It only shows how much Bucky’s enjoying himself that he’s this worked up and he’s not even the one being touched. 

Steve nods and whimpers into Bucky’s hand. He tips his head back against Bucky’s chest, his back arching a little as he fucks up into Bucky’s hand. The pressure in his groin just keeps building, building, building, and he feels like a ticking time bomb— like the next touch could be the one to set him off, to make him explode. “C’mon, Bucky,” he mumbles loud enough that Bucky can hear him through his hand. 

The urging spurs Bucky on and he works Steve’s dick furiously, bringing him closer and closer with each stroke. 

It’s a combination of Bucky’s renewed fervor and the whispers of encouragement he’s muttering directly into Steve’s ear that finally pushes Steve over the edge. His entire body stiffens, muscles clenching as his orgasm washes over him and leaves him shaking. Bucky has to squeeze the hand over Steve’s mouth a little tighter to muffle the shout that falls from his mouth as he gives himself over to pleasure. 

Bucky jerks Steve through it and continues murmuring praise as Steve starts to come back down. His fist is covered in come now, and there’s some starting to cool against Steve’s abdomen where it managed to shoot up. Gently disentangling himself from Steve, Bucky awkwardly lifts himself up enough that he can one-handedly pull his t-shirt off. Once it’s removed he uses it to gently clean Steve and then himself. Then he crumples it up to hide the stains and drops it beside the mattress to deal with in the morning. 

Steve feels boneless— completely sated, totally blissed out. He’s having trouble keeping the content smile from his lips, too. If someone would have asked him how he expected this ski trip to turn out, he certainly wouldn’t have guessed this. But,  _ god _ , is he happy that it happened. 

Plus there’s the fact that he feels significantly warmer now— just like Bucky said he would. He can’t help but chuckle softly at that as he shifts to face Bucky. 

“What’re you laughing at?” Bucky asks quietly, narrowing his eyes curiously at Steve.

“You’re right,” Steve replies, pressing his lips together to tame his face splitting smile.

“I’m right?” Bucky repeats, lifting a brow. “About what?” He drapes his arm back over Steve’s waist like he had earlier, and Steve wriggles his way back into Bucky’s space. 

Steve brings his feet up to Bucky’s calves again and tangles their legs together beneath the blanket. “I’m not cold anymore,” he answers.

A smug expression crosses onto Bucky’s face and he grins at Steve. “Mm, you’re not. Good, ‘cause now I am, so it looks like you’re gonna have to cuddle me to keep me warm now,” he says.

Steve just laughs softly and throws an arm around Bucky as he cuddles up to him. 

Neither one of them gets cold the rest of the night. 

  
  


Upon waking up the next morning, Steve’s happy to see that the storm had passed during the night. As much fun as the trip turned out to be, Steve’s more than ready to head home— he’s more than ready to have Bucky all to himself too.

They’ve been stealing shy glances all morning, both of them unable to keep their lovesick smiles off of their faces. Steve’s almost surprised no one’s mentioned anything yet because he’s sure they’ve all picked up on it. 

It isn’t until the seven of them are working on packing their ski gear up and cleaning up the living room that someone finally says something. That someone, being Tony.

Steve and Bucky are folding up the blankets they used the night before when Tony strolls over to them and drops an arm around each of their necks. “Hey there, boys,” he says, and a smirk slowly unfolds across his lips. Steve and Bucky share a worried glance. 

“Hey Tony,” Steve says warily, narrowing his eyes at the other man. “How’s it going?” 

Tony shrugs. “Oh, y’know, I’d say pretty well,” he starts. Steve’s just waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Or— it would be better if my sleep hadn’t been interrupted by some pretty suspicious sounds I heard last night.” There it is. 

Steve doesn’t say anything back at first. Neither does Bucky. He’s pretty sure that just confirms exactly what Tony’s insinuating, if the way Tony’s smirk grows says anything. 

“At first I thought it was just the cabin, ‘cause it’s made out of wood. Thought the wind from the storm was just making the walls creak.” Tony makes a point to look both Steve and Bucky in the eyes before continuing. “Now, imagine my surprise when I turn and see Rogers’ sleeping bag empty,” he says, extra dramatically. “And well, you two are connected at the hip, so of course I’d check Barnes’ bed next. That’s when I heard your little,” he waves his hand around aimlessly, “ _ noises _ ,” he finishes. 

“Tony, I’m so sorry—”

“Ah, can it, Rogers,” Tony replies, shaking his head. “I’ve witnessed much worse than a coupla guys jerking each other off under the blankets. Back when I was at MIT my roommate— the first one I had before I got put with Rhodey— he brought two girls back with him and—”

“We really don’t need to hear that story, Tony,” Bucky interjects, his face scrunched in distaste and hand coming up. “Just… we appreciate you being chill about this and we’re sorry,” he adds. 

“Alright, whatever, it’s a pretty funny story, actually. You’re missing out,” Tony says. 

“Maybe another time then,” Steve says, though he has no intention of ever listening to that god awful story. He doesn’t have to hear more than the first sentence to know it isn’t a pleasant one.

Tony shrugs again and lets his arms slip from around Steve and Bucky’s necks as he makes to turn and leave. But then he’s turning back towards them. “Oh, and don’t worry. I won’t let anyone else know you two bumped uglies with them in the room,” he promises, and shoots the two of them finger guns.

Not even a full minute later and Tony’s at Sam and Clint’s side, that same wicked grin back on his face. “You two owe me twenty bucks a pop,” he declares. “Rogers and Buck-o finally got it on last night.” 

“ _ They what _ !?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think with a kudos and a comment!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://brooklynbabybucky.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And come check out this cool [discord](https://discordapp.com/invite/8gybKrj) for marvel content creators! You can find more information @marvelcreatorsnetwork on tumblr or feel free to ask about it in the comments!


End file.
